He Passed My Way
by MelodySongSinger
Summary: Is there time enough to learn from those who have to teach?
1. Default Chapter

Shivering, the hobbit pulled the thick woollen shawl around her shoulders.  
  
The sky outside darkened with the onset of night, grey clouds curved across the sky. Scuttling gently, a curled brown leaf fluttered past the window pulled to the ground by the cold wind.  
  
Looking back to the fireplace she reached down and threw some wood on to the dwindling fire, shivering she pulled the shawl closer and turned back to the window. The brown trunk of the tree framed one side of the view drawing her gaze to the muddy path the led past the sunken hole that she called her home. The outside world was cold and grey the last days of autumn turning to the cold frost bitten of winter, not a thing moved outside, almost as if waiting for something. Turning away she made to go to the kitchen but stopping she turned back to the window and peered closely. At first there was nothing in her view but the woodland and a distant hill. Wiping at the fogged up window she noticed a movement, something moved in the far corner, trembling she waited but saw nothing else,  
  
"It's just your imagination, Renn always said that you had a wild imagination. What you need is some tea and then to bed, there'll be no news tonight."  
  
Relaxing a little she moved away from the window and went in to the kitchen. The room was dark and cold, the wind whistled through the small chimney by the stove freezing the air and sending chills across her arms.  
  
Slowly the water boiled and she poured the tea in to a small earthenware cup, clasping it tightly she left the kitchen, pulling the door tightly shut behind and headed back to the warmth of the fire. Despite her brave words earlier curiosity and fear pulled at her stomach as she turned back to the window, fear making her hand shake as pulled back to curtains to peer out. Still nothing moved but the wind and the leaves.  
  
Of all of the things that could be out there Men were high on her list of things to fear, coming second only to another member of her own kind.  
  
The winters were wickedly cold now, and Men brought with them strange illnesses, some that they could not cure themselves. Many now ran loose among hobbits, few of them that caught any ever recovered. Living alone, she knew that there would be no help for her or for the hobbit that might infect her. Shaking her head at her own stupidity she put the cup by the fireplace.  
  
"You won't rest easy till you're sure nothing is out there so you had better go out and see for yourself before it gets to dark to see anything."  
  
Reaching for the handle she pulled the door open, a cold blast of wind struck her in the face, crying out in shock she stepped outside and pulled the door shut behind her. The hole she lived in was sunken in to the ground away from the open road, it had been many years since Hobbits dared to live above ground for fear of being caught.  
  
Slowly she eased her was out of the undergrowth, looking quickly from side to side to check that no men lie in wait for her. Sensing no movement she stepped out a little further, the wind whipped her skirt about her, screaming past her ears.  
  
*For all I can tell there could be a whole army waiting three steps ahead of me and I would never hear them* she thought, her heart thudding as she drew closer to the track.  
  
Peering through the trees she looked out, the ground was sticky and cold underfoot, the track a thick mire or deep mud, no footsteps or wheelmarks showed. Sighing with relief she turned to go but decided that maybe it would be best if she checked a little further along, just to be sure.  
  
Stepping over the fallen leaves she moved further up the track suddenly there came a rustling sound ahead. Breathing in deeply she fought to keep her eyes open, her heart thudded so loudly in her ears she was sure that whatever was out there could hear her clearly.  
  
The seconds dragged in to minutes and still nobody came, breathing shallowly she stepped forward to where the noise had come from, convinced that her death lay beyond the branches but unable to stop herself she reached out and pulled them back and stepped out.  
  
With a cry of terror she turned to run but her foot slipped in the mud sending her sprawling beside the face down still body of a Hobbit.  
  
Scrambling to get away her hand pushed against the side of his head, with a weakened rasp the Hobbit took a shallow breath and opened his eyes, opening his mouth he managed two words before he fell back to unconciousness.  
  
"Help.me."  
  
She leaned back against the thick trunk of a tree, her fingers gripping the sides to hold her away from the creature in front of her.  
  
Fear came in waves as thoughts raced through her mind, she had never been a cruel Hobbit but to try to save him would probably cost her life. Shuddering slowly she inched her way up the tree, the bark scratching her back and catching on the mud sodden shawl. Shaking, she moved back past the tree in to the bushes and closer to her home, as soon as she was a safe distance away she turned and ran not caring how much noise she made. Throwing herself down the rough cut steps she threw the door open and slamming it behind her she fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
*He's dead, he's already dead* she choked *when he spoke to me, that was it, the last bit, he's gone now*  
  
For minutes she sat there the tears spilling down her cheeks until her energy was gone. Looking up she looked toward the fire and cup she had put there no more than an hour ago, the fire burning low in the grate. Shivering she stood up, feeling her clothes stick to every inch of her body and climbed out of them, knowing what had just happened and who she had been in contact with she threw the clothes by the fire in a deep bucket to dry out, then she would burn them.  
  
*Who knew how the plague spreads* she thought relieved as she headed to the bathroom and ran some water in to a pail, slowly she washed off the mud, crying out when the water touched her skin, it was ice cold, almost as cold as the Hobbits face as he lay in the mud on the track. Looking up at herself in the mirror she wondered if she would ever rest easy if she let him die alone on that road.  
  
Moving quickly she dressed herself again and put some water on to boil, taking a blanket with her she went back in the wind. It had become colder, there was only an hour left of light so she knew she had to act quickly, the skies above spoke of terrible weather in the days to come. Winters had steadily grown colder and longer throughout the years.  
  
Hurrying through the trees, this time not caring what eyes saw her going. She found the place again after only a few moments, the Hobbit was still there, a little further in to the trees than last time.  
  
"Not dead" She murmured as she moved closer to him, holding out the blanket she wrapped it about his body slowly, careful of any sudden movements. Taking his arm she wrapped it about her shoulders and tried to lift him to his feet. Several tries later she gave up and slumped to her knees.  
  
"I can't do this alone" she gasped at the fallen Hobbit, "You'll have to help me"  
  
Taking his arm again she pulled a little harder, this time he managed to get his feet under him and walking unevenly they began to walk to her home. 


	2. Fear

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, nil.sadly *sigh* I just want to say a quick thankyou to everyone who has read this story and big apology that it took this long to post the next chapter but, depending on everyone elses thoughts, the next ones will be up in a few days. Just a quick note to my most faithful follower, IcePrincess, thankyou for being my sounding board and a note to say that you really need to post those chapters up, they are too good to keep to ourselves ( Well, chapter 2 is here, any response or helpful comments you have would be gratefully received. Thankyou Mel.  
  
He Passed My Way, chap2  
  
Shivering she kicked to door open, the Hobbit collapsed in to her arms, gasping she hauled him in to her bedroom and helped him on to the bed.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute" She whispered hurrying out of the room to close the door and fetch some towels and the water. Running back in to the room she looked at the fireplace, cursing quietly she realised that she hadn't lit it before she left. Setting the hearth ablaze the warmth began to fill the room, chasing away the icy chill. Setting the water over the fire to continue boiling she turned back to the now unconscious hobbit.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you out here all alone?" Shuddering, she decided that there could be only one real reason. Hoping it could wait she settled him on the bed further but the fear in the pit of her stomach grew until she had no choice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to be sure" she whispered softly as she began to undress him. As she peeled away the layers of dirty, wet clothes she could feel the thinness of his arms, not unnaturally thin but thinner than most hobbits, even in these times. Finally taking the shirt off of his skin she rested him down and gathering the clothes in her arms she dropped them in the corner, *You're just delaying this, how can you continue to help him if you are afraid to know what is in front of you* her inner voice whispered maliciously. Taking a deep breath she fought back the tears as she gripped him by the shoulders and rolled him gently on to his front, stepping to one side she let the firelight play across the flesh covering his back.  
  
Too many of her friends had been buried ever since the outbreak of the plague two years ago for her not to know a carrier. The tears in her eyes slipped over her cheeks as she took in the telltale signs of the disease. The flesh was a mottled purple covering large patches where veins had broken, contrasting starkly with his alabaster skin, small black lumps forming where his ribs spread across his back. Sobbing she turned away and buried her face in her hands. *You knew he was a carrier, you knew it but you helped him anyway, congratulations, you've just signed your own death warrant, even if Renn did come back he'd never see you again, because you'll be dead, no way to avoid it* Sobbing harder she felt her knees crumple dropping her to the floor, her head resting against the wood of the bedstead but the voice in her head continued to taunt her.  
  
Minutes went by and the tears stopped flowing. In her head she had thought of everything to get away from the fate that waited if she stayed here, running to the nearest smial would not help her she knew, they would never open their doors to her, she has not spoken to her neighbours for nearly a year, they would know she had the plague and turn her away as would every hobbit within the Shire.  
  
Shaking she looked back to the unconscious form on the bed, choking back the tears she reached over and picked up one of the cloths dropping it in the boiling water she turned back to him, though minutes had passed he had not moved at all, sitting on the edge of the bed she eased him on to his back and began to gently wash away the filth that caked him. *He'll die but you should make him comfortable while you can, no one will do it for you when your time comes* the voice continued coldly, with a shock she pulled back from him. *What if he has a family, they'll never know what happened to him, maybe he left to protect them* feeling the tears prick her eyes she continued to clean the mud, slowly working up to his face. As the dirt slid off she saw a young face, high cheekbones and large eyes, translucent lids covering the orbs within, long dark lashes settled gently on to the fair skin. *He looks so peaceful* she thought sadly, but felt the worry begin to grow again in her stomach something was not right about him something didn't belong. *I can't decide what, but I'll figure it out, I just wish I had a name for you* she put her mind to deciding on a temporary name for him, he had gotten this far but he wouldn't wake now until death claimed him and she felt that he deserved a name. *Everybody deserves a name* looking down on to the clean face her thoughts began to rove, something about his face reminded her of someone, a picture from long ago. *The longer I'm with you the more you puzzle me Calion* startled she thought again on the name she had given to the hobbit. *Calion, light.there is one part of the puzzle found and another unbound* she thought mystically as she wiped the damp cloth against his skin, a luminescence seemed to shine through his skin. *There Calion, now I have a name for you, I won't feel like I'm taking care of a stranger so much* slowly taking care not to jostle him she washed him from head to toe, he did not stir once.  
  
"Well, you seem quiet enough and clean and warm now so if you don't mind I need some rest too, goodnight." Pulling the thick blankets over him she turned and left the room, the fire still glowing warmly in the hearth. Pulling one eye open Calion watched the hobbit woman go.  
  
"Thank you" he whispered.  
  
**************  
  
Standing outside the door she took in the small room that would hold them both until they died, the dark furniture spare and old, chairs that had seen better days, the windows rattling as the storm blew outside, the chill seeping in around the edges. Feeling a little light headed she slipped out to the back room, the door resisting her as she tried to get back in. As she headed for the front door she noticed the fire going out. *I'm going outside, I suppose that I may as well collect some more firewood, as soon as it gets wet it'll be of no use to us* picking up the small tin she had collected she moved over to the front door and grasped the handle, the metal cold to the touch. Heaving the door open the wind blew in with a fury, whipping her hair about her face. Moving against the wind she made it out of the door and dropping the tin she gripped the handle with both hands and hauled it closed.  
  
Shuddering with the effort she reached down to her side and found the tin rolling about by her feet, pulling the small brush from the waistband of her dress she levered the tin open. Dipping it in she daubed a sign on the door, the red paint standing out from the dark wood.  
  
The sign of the plague, now no one would come no matter how she begged, the shirriff would come by in the morning and see the sign and board up the door until she and Calion were long dead.  
  
Sighing she crept up the steps and in to the forest. The clouds above were heavy and black clouding over the moon making it all but impossible to see. Stumbling around on the earth she gathered all of the branches and twigs she could carry and hurried back to her home. The fire in the main room had gone out and the cold had seeped in to the very walls. Dropping the wood by the fire she hurried out again, not bothering to close the door this time, and went to the small garden patch hidden behind tall bushes, slipping inside she quickly began to gather any vegetables she could find.  
  
Stopping for a second she felt her hands go numb, and her cheeks sting with the roaring of the wind, the trees around her nothing but a maze of branches and twigs, the leaves swirling around her feet grazing the tender skin. Feeling the fear rise up again, she pulled the last vegetables form the ground and ran back the way she had come.  
  
After a few seconds she knew that she was in the wrong place, the trees were black and unfamiliar, suddenly the clouds parted above and moonlight streaked down. Turning to run back she felt something claw at her hair. The terror rising she dropped the vegetables and tore her hair away from the greedy fingers pulling at it and ran, past trees and over ditches. Her breath squealed through her mouth as she ran, her legs failing and dropped her to the ground. Sobbing she lay and waited for her attacker to plunge the steel blade through her back and end the nightmare.  
  
Seconds went by and the only sound was her sobbing and the wind screaming, chilling her to the marrow. Opening one eye she looked around, only black night greeted her eyes. Shaking she sat up and looked behind her, the leaves were disturbed along the path she had run, the thick mud gluing them to the ground in strange shapes.  
  
Feeling something dig into her scalp she reached up and pulled something from her hair, a twig.  
  
There had been no attacker, no bloodthirsty creature stalking the night, only a tree.  
  
Feeling laughter build up from deep within she dug her fingers in to the soft earth and gripped it tightly, pulling handfuls of mud up. Burying her face in her hands she felt the earth cling to her face leaving long streaks where her fingers slipped over and fell back by her sides.  
  
The pressure grew too great so throwing her head back she laughed out loud, the sound chilling to hear as the hysterical laughter turned in to screams of grief and fear.  
  
Above, the clouds raced across the sky masking the moon, leaving her alone. 


End file.
